


where it begins

by h1nata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: kenma meets shouyou. and that's all there is to it, really.





	where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> if the way this is written seems weird, i apologize? i guess lol i've been getting tired of writing super poetic sounding stuff & yeah....
> 
> still, hope u enjoy :D

_ ‘how do you breathe, when all breath is lost?’ _

 

bright hair, big eyes, loud voice, wild movements. an annoyance? yet, Kenma can’t find himself to back away as the ball of energy moves closer. their noses are touching; his breath is warm, kenma’s breath is caught in the realization that maybe— _ just maybe _ —he’s interested…..just maybe.

 

“i’m hinata shouyou! what’s your name?”

 

the words come out before he even knows he can speak. “kenma. kozume kenma.”

 

a screech from hinata and a thought of _ ‘it’s….endearing….’ _ trails slowly through kenma’s mind. “kozume-kun!”

 

“just….just kenma is fine,” kenma smiles. it’s soft, and it’s weird, and he kind of wants to die. but the other is lighting up, his screech gaining momentum as it starts quietly and increases in volume.  _ ‘how is he so endearing?’ _

 

“kenma!” hinata’s mouth didn’t move, he was still screeching a bit, but it didn’t move to say his name. kenma zoomed out, breaking away from hinata (the name doesn’t sit quite well in his mind; it sounds too formal for his liking) and coming back to reality.

 

“ah, kuro,” kenma blinks slowly. he’s disappointed, and kuroo can tell, so now he’s offended.

 

kuroo clicks his tongue. “don’t ‘ah, kuro’ me. you’re too old to be getting lost,” kuroo ruffled kenma’s hair, just the way he absolutely doesn’t like it, before guiding him back the right way. kenma stops and turns, disgustingly soft smile on his face again when he sees hinata in all of his shining glory.

 

“see you later....shouyou.” ah, shouyou, it sounded so good and right. it rolled off his tongue like he was meant to say it….and all of those typical cliché things.

 

kuroo looked at kenma knowingly with a smirk on his face, which he probably thought looked cool, but it didn’t. it never did. kuroo was the least cool person kenma knew, and he knew himself quite well-ish. there was also tora, but he digresses.

 

the last sight kenma had was of shouyou waving wildly, shouting his goodbyes for the world to hear (and kenma was so sure the world could hear him).


End file.
